


lay down with me

by jaekyun



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluffy, I don't even know how to tag this, M/M, aretha this one is for you too xx, jackbum - Freeform, jaeson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekyun/pseuds/jaekyun
Summary: jackson needed to solve something to sleep again





	

Right. Left. Right again. Jackson was rolling in his bed for a few hours now, because he couldn’t sleep. The boys had to record some videos in the afternoon talking about what kind of husbands they will be in the future, which as a funny thing to do. Besides that, they had to practice a bit of dancing too. Of course all of them are tired and couldn’t wait to go home to get some sleep, but Jackson.

Everyone knew that Jackson is loud, funny and messy, but when it comes to serious business he knows how to behave. The boys had a great night dinner two weeks ago, they all cooked together, where as loud as they wanted to be, sang a lot, danced every kind of music that they knew and had some drinks and talks. A lot of noises were filling the place, it was kind of warming. After all, they were family too.

Bambam was lying in Yugyeom’s lap, in one of the couches, snoring. Jaebum told them he was going to take some water and sleep because he was tired. While Mark, Youngjae, Jackson and Jinyoung were talking about things that usually they liked to talk about: their families, what they miss the most and how much they changed – of course making fun of each other included.

Youngjae started to sing something in english and Mark was helping him with the lyrics. Jackson let them singing and decided to take another bottle of beer. He went tiptoeing to the kitchen seeing Yugyeom laughing quietly while looking at his friend being a dork. His heart almost stopped when he entered the kitchen and saw Jaebum leaning at the balcony drinking something that definitely wasn’t water.

“Oh” Jackson let it out loud. “Hyung, I thought you were at your room already...Sleeping.”

“Nah.” Jaebum smiled to his friend. “I needed space.”

“Do you want me to let you alone? I will just take something to drink…” Jackson said as fast as he could so he would stop bothering JB.

“Don’t be silly, Jackson.” Jaebum opened one of his arms as if he was inviting Jackson to be next to him.

Jackson didn’t refuse. He wanted to be there next to his friend. If there is something known by everyone is that Jackson admires Jaebum a lot, well he is always cheering up for his hyung. Always did. He likes the way he is as a person, the way he threats everyone, how good leader he is, great singer and an amazing dancer.

“So, what’s up?” Jackson played turning his body to face JB’s face.

“It seems like you are hitting on me.” Jaebum said with a suspiciously smirk on his face seeing Jackson’s cheeks going almost red. “But, I’m not complaining, you’re cute.”

“Oh, so damn charming, sexy and chic!” Jackson pretended to faint making Jaebum laugh.

That made Jackson’s heart warm. He liked to make people laugh and be happy. He liked to feel important in some way – it doesn’t matter how, but he wanted to touch people by music or by being fool like he always have been.

“I wanted to be alone, quiet, but, actually, I missed you being loud around already.” Jaebum confessed quickly looking down at his feet.

Jackson got flustered. His heart raced more than he thought it could because of something so silly. It was the sexy and chic Jaebum-hyung telling him that he missed him around and he was far from him for a couple of minutes. Maybe, because Jaebum is pretty and charming. But, it could be a stranger reason…or maybe he’s discovering something different. Feelings that he tried to hide, keeping it for himself for a long time.

He was confused and feeling warm inside.

“Hyung.” Jackson smiled to the man, holding JB’s face between his hands. “Then why didn’t you scream for me?”

Jaebum laughed so beautifully in Jackson’s vision. He wanted to kiss every part of the man’s face. He stopped and thought again on what he wanted to do. It was the drinking. He couldn’t go this far with JB. Wang always felt attracted by him, but didn’t know it could be something more than that.

Jaebum took one step closer and hold Jackson by the waist, having Jackson still holding his face. They stared at each other without saying anything for what it looked an eternity. Jackson didn’t know if he was breathing. They were always teasing each other but now being drunk in the kitchen and alone…It was different.

Unconsciously, Jackson started to caress JB’s cheeks, tracing his jawline. Jaebum approached Jackson’s face, pressing his hands against Jackson’s waist, letting his nose brush with Jackson’s. Without thinking Jackson brought Jaebum’s face closer so he could touch Jaebum’s lips.

“Jackson!” Youngjae screamed from the other room where the others were.

Both, Jaebum and Jackson, let got quickly from each other without saying anything. Jackson went back to the boys.

Since then they didn’t brought the subject to any of their conversations. The group noticed that something was different between the two of them, adding the fact that they stopped to talk a lot and being in the same room alone.

It was almost 2 in the morning and Jackson couldn’t sleep. He decided to go to the living room but he saw one of the doors open. He knew who was inside the room. Maybe if he went there to talk, he could sleep well.

“Hey.” Jackson said calmly. “Are you alone?”

“Hey…Yes.” Jaebum replied leaving his book on the bench next to his bed.

Jackson didn’t enter the room because he was feeling weird. It was so strange to feel like this with a person that you have been living together for a few years, but not when you kissed this person.

“Do you want to come in?” Jaebum asked seeing Jackson’s tired face with huge puppy eyes.

The other smiled entering the room.

“I saw your video today.” Jackson was trying to start a conversation. ”Are you going to be a cuddler to your future wife then?” He asked seeing Jaebum’s cheeks going softly red.

“Hm, I really don’t know… I just said the first thing that came to my mind.” He laughed. “And I’m going to kiss too.”

“Oh, she will be very lucky then.” Jackson blurted it out and felt his stomach drop. How could he say something like this? He was out of his mind since he kissed Jaebum.

Jaebum got shy and smiled, looking down, so he wouldn’t face Jackson’s eyes on him right now. He was scared that Jackson didn’t like the kiss or that maybe they went too far, but he knew deep inside that the teasing between the two of them were more than playing.

“Come here.” Then Jaebum extended one hand to Jackson, who took it without a second thought, leading the boy to sit next to him on bed.  “I will show you how. Lay down.” Jaebum patted the empty space next to him.

“What?” Jackson laughed sheepishly.

“Do it.” Jaebum replied smiling, seeing Jackson with confused eyes. But he did it and after that he laid. “See.”

“Ok, but it’s not like you said in your video.” Jackson rolled his eyes with a smirk on his lips.

“I don’t remember…” Jaebum played dumb.

“I think I will have to be the husband in this situation.” Jackson pretended to be annoyed hearing Jaebum laughing quietly while he was bringing Jaebum closer by the waist.

They were facing each other again, nervously this time. In their silence they could hear each other heartbeats. It was, in a stranger way, beautiful.

“But there is something missing, that I would do before my wife goes to sleep.” Jackson murmured looking at JB’s lips.

“You don’t need to say it.” Jaebum brought Jackson’s lips to his own and they kissed again.

This time the kiss felt more real than the first one. It was full of mixed feelings. They kissed slowly, tasting each other, feeling each other.

“Please, don’t run this time.” Jaebum said between Jackson’s lips.

“I freaked out.” Jackson said letting go of the kiss. “I’m sorry.” He was being sincere. “I thought you were going to say something and since you started to avoid me I thought you didn’t like my attitude.”

“Of kissing me?” Jaebum laughed. He was holding one side of Jackson’s face and with the other hand he brought the boy to his lap so they could kiss again and better this time. “I wanted to do it for a long time, Jackson.”

Jackson was relieved now. He kissed Jaebum harder this time.

And now he would sleep better, even if it wasn’t on his own bed. But in great arms, a warm body and sweet lips that would wake him on the next morning and the next one…

 


End file.
